Your still the one
by uhohchemicalspill
Summary: [comp]songfic to Shania Twain's your still the one Oliver W. & original character


A/n this a one shot song fic and my first one at that. Song is in italics.  
  
Summary: Oliver Wood and Lily Elizabeth Potter(Harry's sister) seemed like an impossible couple that wouldn't survive. He was a totally obsessed Quidditch caption, and she was the girl in the common telling everyone to be quiet if they got even a little bit too loud. But to everyones surprise they stayed together and remained strong.  
  
Declaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay maybe my animals and Lily Elizabeth Potter and the plot but thats it I swear. Harry Potter Stuff is The wonderful the brileint JoAnn Kathleen Rowlings, and the song your still the one is The incredible Shania Twains.  
  
~*Your Still the one*~  
  
Looks like we made it Look how far we've come my baby We mighta took the long way We knew we'd get there someday.  
  
It had happened Lily and Oliver were finally married. Lily graduated from Hogwarts one month earlier. They had a huge wedding with all Lily's friends, all Oliver's, his family, and Lily's godfather Remus Lupin was there but her younger brother Harry couldn't make it he was stuck at the Dursleys. He was heading into his 6th year at Hogwarts.  
  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it" But just look at us holding on We're still together still going strong  
  
No matter what anyone would say they never gave up and look where they are now. Lily is teaching Charms at Hogwarts and Oliver Wood is fulfilling his life long dream of being a professional Quidditch player.  
  
You're still the one) You're still the one I run to The one that I belong to You're still the one I want for life (You're still the one) You're still the one that I love The only one I dream of You're still the one I kiss good night  
  
Oliver would visit Lily any chance he could it was hard but their love never changed.  
  
Ain't nothin' better We beat the odds together I'm glad we didn't listen Look at what we would be missin'  
  
On Sept. 20th Lily found out she was pregnant with their first child. One year after they got married they would be parents.  
  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it" But just look at us holding on We're still together still going strong  
  
They supported each other and stayed strong. If possible their love grew stronger. Their schedule had not changed but Oliver would visit much more. Much do the pleasure of the girls that were in Charms when he decided to drop by.  
  
(You're still the one) You're still the one I run to The one that I belong to You're still the one I want for life (You're still the one) You're still the one that I love The only one I dream of You're still the one I kiss good night  
  
Ain't nothin' better We beat the odds together I'm glad we didn't listen Look at what we would be missin'  
  
On May first a beautiful baby girl was born with her mommy's sapphire blue eyes and her daddy's brown hair. Jamie Marie Wood was welcomed into the world.  
  
(You're still the one) You're still the one I run to The one that I belong to You're still the one I want for life (You're still the one) You're still the one that I love The only one I dream of You're still the one I kiss good night  
  
Ain't nothin' better We beat the odds together I'm glad we didn't listen Look at what we would be missin'  
  
I'm so glad we made it Look how far we've come my baby  
  
The Wood family grew and grew until Jamie had two younger brothers and a younger sister. Oliver quit from Quidditch and got a job at the ministry of magic in the department of magical games and sports, while Lily stayed at Hogwarts teaching Charms. They are still together and holding strong.  
  
A/N ok this was my first HP fic and My first song fic so plez no flames. Constructive criticism yes, flames NO. This was spur of the moment fic so if don't like don't blame me it's really late, or.... early however you want to put it. To my fans of The power of 4? I'm still working on that I just had to get this out of my head. Plz. review. My best friend helped come up with some of the ideas for this story. 


End file.
